User blog:Flutterrage/Ideas for skins
I've just watched all of the new skin releases for LoL and I've looked at some of the ideas proposed by other fans of the game but I haven't really seen much origonality in either. There have been some recent skins that I have really come to like; Championship Riven is my favorite skin in the game, the particle effects, detail in armor, and the blade of the exile kicks ass in my mind. However, the skin itself doesn't give the champion a different feel. Legendary or just a recolor I believe that they should both give the champ another demension in games. When I scroll through the hundreds of skins online I keep seeing the same old style, or when I hear my friends comments on the new skin I just wonder why people actually spend money on them. Think of the Pulsfire Ezreal skin. -splash gives him a hardcore megaman style -aa particles are new -ult is terrifying to see coming at you -it makes him seem like a new champ -it costs 20-30 bucks I think. Overall I think it's a perfect skin, but the price seems completely overrated. Soul Reaver Draven has just about the same amount of detail in it but hell it costs only 10 bucks. Even though it's not even a legendary skin it has just about everything that comes with one but comes at an affordable price. I also spoke about the origonality in skins, when I said this I was referencing the simple recolors for 520. Even though it's a lower price I see no real value in them. You may get a new splash for the loading screen but past that I honestly don't see a purpose. I just see it as time taken out of the next champ/legendary skin. Now instead of whining about skins I feel like I should propose my own thoughts for skins. Most of my ideas have revolved around giving the champ something more, but not saying all the 975's should be legendary quality. Hot Rod Rumble -Have him in an old 60's car, like a TBird. Maybe a decal saying Tristy on it -Hits 50 heat, have the car start purring when at an idle and have it rev up when moving -Flame spitter have it come out of the blower (the thing that comes out of the hood on hot rods) -Electric harpoons shoot each headlight out -Have the car spin its wheels and shoot small flames out of the pipes for his shield -On ult have the car open the hood/trunk and fire spark plugs in a line instead of rockets -This is more of a legendary skin quality Revolution Gnagplank -Put him in an old Civil War uniform -Give him a rifle with a bayonnet on it -Maybe dress up his ult in some way Disshonored Kayle -Dark flames out of a crude sword -Black and twisted armor -Have her ult be a crimson shield -Add some quotes, leaning more towards a more revenge style of retribution I would love to hear what you guys think of my ramble, and I would also like to hear any ideas you guys have for skins Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts